Freelancer: A Martyr's Retribution
by Seventh-Merc
Summary: A sadistic killer with a personnel score, a powerful militant faction seeking total dominance and power, a waning, shady corporation desperate to keep a foothold, A government helpless against a new weapon, and a solar system on the verge of war and Freelancer Kenneth Evans and others are stuck deep in the middle of it all. for better or worse, their choices will change everything.


Prologue

"_We have a problem…" _Says a disembodied voice. Heavily altered and distorted, there was no way one would be able to know, aside from me, who was on the other line of the call. It was, at best, an attempt to keep any unwanted ears from discovering my "employer's" true identity. This call he seemed fairly agitated. _"You remember the breach in security at N.U.T eight months ago?"_

"Yeah." I respond. "What about it? I thought the matter was resolved?"

The voice answers back in a very agitated tone. _"So did we! but now we have damning evidence to the contrary! Not only was it not resolved, but the data that was stolen made it into the hands of our enemy!"_

I chuckle and reply coldly. "hmm, seems like quite the problem…"

_"Damn it!" _he shouts. _"This is serious! Even with only parts of the designs, a lot of damage could be done!"_

"I take it that's why you contacting me now is it? You want me to recover the plans and destroy whatever the UNSF is making from them and all trace of their existence, right?"

He simply replies. _"Yes…"_ A series of data segments suddenly appear across my screen, transmitted to me from the source of my employer's hidden location. "_These are the coordinates as well as what intel we could gather…"_ The call clicks out, but not before one last, brief sentence. _"Don't screw this up…"_

_I don't plan on it…_ I smile slyly to myself. I quickly bring up communication to the ship's bridge. A video screen appears in the right corner with an older man with graying hair and green eyes giving commands to the bridge's crew, all of whom wore similar dark utilitarian silver uniforms, with the only differences in between them used to distinguish rank and station. "Captain." he looks to the monitor. "We have a new destination. Take us to these coordinates immediately." I transmit the coordinates to the bridge.

"Yes, sir!" He begins shouting out orders to the crew. "Helmsmen change our course by zero-zero-four mark two..."

"Aye, Captain!"

"I want to be informed when we're close...is that understood?"

Though there was no direct physical sign, I could see his fear. It was reflected in the light of his eyes... "Of course . You'll be the first to know..."

"Make sure I am..." I cut the feed. Although I'm sure I just sent a chill down his spine. The Cockpit shielding goes down in seconds and I step out. As I head for the door, I notice out of the corner of my eye, some of the hanger bay technicians briefly turn their heads toward me before quickly returning to their work. I chuckle to myself. _I see some rumors have started to circulate already...good... They'll all know then that you're either useful...or dead to me… _I walk through the door and enter into a barely decent lit utilitarian white passageway and begin heading for my room nearby. Along the way, I can't help but wonder what thoughts...what fears were circulating around the ship. I was yet both an infamous killer, but also a shadow, a whisper in the dark. Some have taken to call me, "The Black Reaper." In situations where the odds are stacked so high against you, where no man would survive, I could and often do. I was the best at what I did and that was kill people...and enjoyed it. especially loudmouth racist Earthers...I especially loved killing them. But not just that, I also enjoyed breaking their massive egos down to shreds and ripping them off their high horses. Ironically, I have them to thank for what I am today. They cost me blood, now I spill theirs...and anyone unfortunate enough to stand in my way…And there won't be anyone in my way for much longer…

I found my room, and relaxed in a metal chair I pull out from behind my personal desk. I prop my feet on the desk next to my personal console and throw my arms behind my head. I smile a wry, dark smile…

**Chapter One:**

Test Run

XL5-B741J. That was the official name of the large asteroid and its orbiting debris that clung to and around it. The closest "planet" was Ceres, a dwarf planet actually, followed by Mars, and then Earth. It was just far enough out that it's isolated enough to safely, and secretly, conduct research and field tests, but not too isolated when it came to delivering supplies necessary for the facilities operations and the people inside. The facility is owned and operated by Vergent Mechanics, a high-grade equipment manufacturer with a big defense contract with the UNSF or the United Nations Space Force, the Earth based government. A decent part of the tech, LEV's, heavy armor, weaponry, and etc, that the UNSF uses is manufactured directly by Vergent.

Unfortunately, Vergent has hit on hard times and as of late, Vergent's power of the market appears to be waning and other corporations would love nothing more than to take over; They'd especially love to take their defense contract with the UNSF more than anything else. However an event five years ago changed everything...

Deimos station, a transportation hub for travel between Mars and Earth, was attacked by an unknown entity piloting a previously unknown type of mech that decimated most of the forces stationed at Deimos. It wasn't until a combined UNSF and BAHRAM–A militant Mars based Organization–jointly attacked and destroyed it. An investigation led most to believe that the craft, now identified as an Orbital Frame, was in fact a new kind of weapon developed in secret between the Mars based manufacturer N.U.T and BAHRAM, though direct proof was never, "officially" verified. Soon after, relations with Mars deteriorated.

Three years ago, small pockets of insurrection and rebellion began to appear. Though they quickly subsided, it was clear that the UNSF needed to quickly set its sights on trying to find a way of countering the formidable supremacy of the Orbital Frame. Desperate, they started pulling every card they can. Vergent Mechanics is one of those cards. Seeing it as a way to regain more their status as economic powerhouse, Vergent quickly went to work.

Now, after almost two years, Vergent has created one of their own Orbital Frames, here on this asteroid. And I've been chosen to test it.

My ship enters through the far side of the seven-mile in diameter rock. The side of the asteroid shimmers as my ship passes through the holographic illusion that surrounds the facility. Looking down, I see the large complexes that made up the facility, half of which are tucked into a large dug out canyon that's lined with everything from energy turrets to mines, which also surrounded the rest of the facility's complexes as well. As an added measure, the facility was also surrounded by an energy fence, patrolled in shifts of three extremely armed LEV's.

The ship's autopilot takes the ship down into the canyon where the lights on an empty landing pad begin to light up. I head down to the cargo bay as the ship lands and start pulling out my environmental suit. It takes me little under a minute to get everything on and check over it. I hear the thud of the ship as it makes contact and I instinctively man the console beside the door. I tap in the command into the slightly aged console and the whole bay starts hissing and whining as the bay depressurized for a no oxygen atmosphere. A minute or so later, the process is complete and the door begins to open after a single press of the button on the console. I exit as soon as the door hits the ground and becomes a makeshift ramp.

Across the platform I see a door being opened slowly. Two figures in similar EV Suits gradually emerge from the door and begin approaching me. I start to make my way to them and the three of us end up meeting halfway where the platform was connected by a large catwalk, to the right of which was a sealed off elevator platform that carried the heavier equipment into the facility. Now up close to them, I notice there's a significant difference between the two employees. The one on the left was three inches shorter than her companion and of average build while he was quite thin and skinny. Suddenly, the lights in their helmets come on and illuminate their faces. One of whom I recognize immediately.

"Dr. Harwell!" I extend my hand and she shakes hands with me.

"You're late…" she says lightheartedly.

I slightly chuckle, as my hand scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "Sorry about that." I apologize. "I was running parts to the miners on Calisto when you called…"

"Well, you're here now." She then remembers her companion's presence, and introduces him. "This is one of my assistants, Daniel Cavicks, he's new here, only started here two months back."

He weakly raises his hand, obviously uninterested with anything to do with me. _great… bet he's a know it all too, thinks he's smarter than everyone else._

Cavicks closes the door behind us as the three of us enter a large room with a large steel frame door with an electronic lock pad. Plastered above was a yellow and black striped banner that in bold red writing says: "ALL PERSONNEL MUST PASS THROUGH DECON BEFORE STEPPING BEYOND THIS POINT! NO EXCEPTIONS!" To the left of the writing was a white arrow that ran all the way to the far left side of the room at which there was one door that led into a smaller room with one long, thin, window to the left through which a man in a EV suit was waving for us to enter. We strip of the suits and place them in transparent lockers on the wall. I then follow, reluctantly, the two into the decon room where the observer separates us by gender. Harwell goes into left chamber while Cavicks and I head into the left one. We strip off our clothes and hand them to the observer–whose job was to make sure we didn't have a reaction to the decon and to check to make sure we were clean afterwards.

I wasn't the biggest fan of this process. Not just because the observer could see us through the glass windows beside each door–not that it mattered since the steam and "Soaplike" stuff shrouded most of our bodies. Oh no, the part I didn't like was the chemically infused water.

"Ahh!" I whince painfully as the water starts up. _It's like freaking acid!_

I hear Cavicks mutter under his breath. "baby…" and I'm tempted to hit him.

The observer pushes a button and speaks into a mic. _"You need to use more of the decon agent and stay in the water!"_

"I know!" I shout back. The observer simply shrugs as if to say _"Sorry…"_

Several minutes later, we redress and exit the chambers before making our way back to the main door into the facility. At the door I manage to study the two more closely.

Lisana is about the same as she was when we met two years ago. She wore a thin pair of glasses, a typical lab coat and lab pants and has her gray hair tied back into a bun. Her actual features are soft yet display a feel of someone wisened through experience. Most people assume she's much older than she really is, like late 50's to mid 60's when in reality, she simply aged faster in her appearance, she's really 47, only 15 years older then me!

Daniel Cavicks. Though not as skinny as I assumed earlier, he's still thin, maybe around 120, 130? And has black hair and a dark clean shave. Like Harwell, he wore similar glasses, though they were obviously more expensive than hers. He is probably around my age, probably older though by a few years. To say I knew his type would be an understatement. Being ex-military, I had to deal with people like him on a weekly basis. He's the kind of person who knows how skilled they are and love their work, and are not afraid to let others know either. He prefers situations he can control and dislikes outside influences. In this case, me...

With decon now behind us, we were free to go ahead further into the facility. "Remind me why we have to go through that again?" I complain.

"Because Evans,–" She points toward the large door. "– beyond that point, some of the most sensitive research and equipment is developed and tested."

"Not that you'd understand, Mercenary..." sneers Cavicks with contempt.

I quickly, and calmly, snap back. "I'm not a merc."

"What?" He replies, more annoyed than surprised.

"Mercenary implies I only take Jobs that involve shooting or getting shot by people. Fact is, I do many different kinds of jobs. I'm a Freelancer."

"You're still an independent contractor which classifies you as a _merc_..." He smirks as he crosses his arms and pushes his glasses back into place.

Before anything else is said, Dr. Harwell breaks in. "That's enough of that! We have work to be done, Cavicks." She then places her hand on my shoulder, and says confidently. "And Evans here is the best person for job, we won't find a finer pilot on such short notice." Cavicks still looks unimpressed but even as new as he was, knew not to make habit of questioning Dr. Harwell.

Harwell walks over to the lock and enters in a series of numbers befire sliding in a keycard she removes from her pocket. The lockpad chimes as a small green light turns on followed by the sounds of mechanisms in the door grinding and turning as it lifts up in a mere few second. We step on the elevator's platform and Harwell presses a button on the elevators controls. The door closes and the elevator descends rapidly, counting down the levels as it went. B1...B2...B3...B4. The elevator stops at B4 and the door opens. We walk into a massive, dark metallic blue-green room in the center of which is an impressive sight.

Surrounded by black scaffolding, walkways, and held in place by an advanced locking system, wis an Orbital Frame. It's a dark urban gray at its base color with thin single black stripes on the sides of its legs, arms, head and on its back with what appears to be small, black, fire-like patterns on its torso and the front of its legs, though they didn't cover much of the frame's base color. The cockpit, which in a play on words, is located between the legs–where practically _**all**_ LEV's and manned Orbital Frames cockpits were. This particular design has an avian look to it, though the majority is humanoid with the exception of the head and somewhat 'wing' shaped jets attached at the back close to the shoulder. The head is pointed, of course, slightly mimicking the head shape of a cardinal or hawk. It has two elf-like "ears" on either side of its head.

I begin to make note of some of this frame's peculiar differences. This frame looks more armored than most Orbital Frame, most of which had a more slender, light armored look–they looked especially thin when compared to most LEV's which looked and were heavily armored and bulky, not that it mattered too much when going up against Orbital Frame tech. Another unusual difference, This frame had feet. All the frames I had seen personally, or knew of, were pointed at an angle where the legs would meet any type of foot. on the bottom of this area was a folding "skate" that allowed an Orbital frame to literally grind and slide across numerous ground features and terrain that is, that it didn't hover or fly over. This one however, had pointed curved, boot-like, shaped feet. Even from this distance though I could tell that it still had the skate feature on them. I also notice something else. besides the small mini thrusters above the middle of the legs, there was a second set of jets on the Frame. close to the lower back on either side, were an additional pair of jets, though substantially smaller than the main ones. they were also less 'wing' shaped than their larger counterpart.

The rest of it is mostly typical of an Orbital Frame. It's basic armament appears to be a blade attached on both arms in a position similar to a person holding a sword backhanded, except these were actually attached at the underarm with three fourth of the blades' length sticking out. When in close quarters, the blades flip positions to the front and move with the arm as it swings. On the left arm, there was a small weapon that fired shots of energy about three or four inches from the blade. Its design allowed for the blade to rest into a built in groove, keeping the blade from damaging the weapon.

"This is Vergent Mechanics own Orbital Frame design." says a very pleased Dr. Harwell. "We call it...Antaeus." Harwell's voice suddenly becomes oddly despondent "Mars and Earth will soon be on even terms…" It's if she didn't approve of her own words. She tried to hide it, but I could tell. "If we succeed here today."

"Alright then." I say somewhat excitedly, pushing my curiosity at bay for now. "Lets get this thing started."

Cavicks and Harwell get into a nearby truck next the truck with a few scientists and technicians while I head straight for Antaeus, taking a lift up to the cockpit. I tap the side of the cockpit and the silver shielding de-materializes in a near instantaneous motion. As I step in and take my seat, I look to see the truck speeding through the now opening hangar doors and into a dark tunnel that was slowly being lit by the tunnels overhead lights, which had begun turning on in sequence. The truck is about 10 feet out when the shielding re-materializes. The console begins to come alive and holographic data, systems and windows open around me as the environment outside is instantly replicated and reflected on the front interior of the ship as if the shielding that covered the front isn't actually there.

"Incredible…" I mutter. "Holographic interface...3D real time environment, direct access to the systems…" As I revel in the advanced technology, I place my hands over two smoth dome-shaped halfs on either side of the cockpit directly beside me. To my astonishment, I can actually _feel_ the power of the frame as Antaeus starts up.

Suddenly a female voice speaks._"Good Morning. All systems are operational and ready."_ I didn't recognize the voice. Well, not exactly.

I reply "huh?" since I hadn't been expecting to hear from anyone other than Harwell and Cavicks. "Who…" I pause and think for a second. And then it clicks. "Ah...You're an AI."

_"Correct." _Confirms the AI, "her" voice surprisingly human sounding––Almost no– monotone at all. _"I'm EARA; Enhancing Advanced Reactions AI. I give tactical advice, as well as assist in increasing Runner reaction time to events, either by diverting power to certain systems or taking limited control of the frame itself."_

"If you can just take control, why do you need me? Why not make Antaeus completely autonomous?"

"_Simple."_ Explains Eara. _"I am an AI, I defer to logic and reasoning and therefore lack the instinct or intuition of a human pilot. During testing, it was proved that although they performed well separate, when a pilot and an AI like myself share control and work in tandem, the results far surpassed what they could do separately."_

I shrug "Makes sense, I suppose."

Just then a voice I recognize as Harwell's comes on. "Alright Evans." Suddenly most of her upper half and face appear on the screen. "Proceed through the tunnel."

I nod. "Roger." Antaeus' jets start up, lifting the frame up and keeping it into a hovering position. I move into the tunnel. The speed was incredible. I quickly catch up with Harwell and Cavick's truck. It then dawns on me the size of this tunnel when it diverges six way intersection of passages. I follow the truck into middle left passageway and turned left again. However the passageway quickly came to a halt. At its end was an open platform. I follow them onto the platform. The platform rises as the ceiling divided then retracts. We emerge inside a massive semi-circular, concrete white, room the size of a city block. spread out evenly is four long decent sized windows behind which were the observation rooms, two of which, to my left and my right, were above large doors.

"Wait a moment." The door on the right opens just high enough for the truck to speed through before closing behind them. The video feed of her cuts out.

I wait maybe less than a minute when the arena starts to change. Holographic emitters, hidden in the rafters of the ceiling above, began to change the once empty area into an urban jungle.

I hear Harwell's voice once again, this time it's magnified greatly by the PA system in the arena. _"This test will decide how well Antaeus performs in an urban environment."_

I hear a sound I recognize as that of LEV's moving about the area. Cavicks cuts in. _"You'll be facing a number of hostile LEV's as well so get ready._"

Surprise comes over me. "What!?"

"_They're unmanned."_ Harwell assures me. _"Nothing more than a basic program running off pilot battle data."_

"Who's battle data?"

I hear Cavick chuckling loudly. Even in an Orbital Frame I felt uneasy by his sudden laughter at my question. _I have a bad feeling about this._ He comes back on just as an LEV jumps out from behind the building in front of me. "_**Yours**__…_" I barely dodge the incoming fire from the LEV as a single large laser blazes through the air where I had been seconds ago and into a building, which realistically simulates a large hole where it hits and it looked painfully real too,

_Damn! That's some heavy weaponry!_ It was all to clear that they'd armed these with some of their most advanced, experimental weaponry. I dash out of from beside the building and fire numerous energy based homing missiles into the LEV. It takes a good chunk of damage but to my surprise, it doesn't fall. I take advantage of the split second that it's trying to readjust itself and slash into it with the right blade twice. The blade cuts nicely through and through in an X pattern. I dash back as the LEV short-circuits violently before exploding.

"_Detecting two targets approaching our six at high speeds."_ Informs Eara. I take Antaeus up higher moving rapidly from behind building to building. I stop between two buildings diagonal from each other. Soon enough I spot the two LEV's heading this way. I get ready to ambush them when a shot behind hits us.

"Ahh!" I wince, as the minor vibrations cause my head accidentally bangs against the back of my seat. hard. I turn quickly and the LEV fires again barely missing me by an inch as I dash away. I fire off a volley of missiles as I maneuvered to the side. One of the other two LEV's arrive just as the missiles hit. Not wanting to risk close quarters this time, I fire a series of energy shots into the damaged LEV, destroying it. I barely have time to think as the other LEV fires multiple large energy beams from its weapon. I dodge all five of them and take cover under an overpass, pressing Antaeus' back to a grated water canal entrance. I can feel the energy course through the entirety of the frame into its now raised left hand as a ball of pure destructive energy grew large. The unknowing LEV comes down to get a shot at me, just as the ball of energy reaches its max level–two or three times the size of what a basket ball would be if it were made for giant mechs. It never saw it coming. The sphere launched out of the left hand and smashed into the LEV leaving nothing but fiery bits.

I went back up to street level slightly prideful at having taken them all down. Until I remembered it. _there were __**two**__ LEV's that Eara detected before that third one hit me!_ _Which means…_ My eyes grew wide as I realize what it means. I spin around just in time to see a large beam of yellow energy coming right toward me… I was sure it was going to hit, but amazingly it misses. Or at first I thought it did. I quickly realize, however, that it hadn't missed, but that Antaeus had moved out of the way, using a near by building for cover. Then I remember what Eara had said. If the situation demanded it, she could operate Antaeus independent of Runner control–though I could always override her.

"Thanks…" I say, grateful for intervention.

"_You're welcome."_

"Wish we had a shield though."

_"There is, It's built directly into the palm of the right hand."_

I'm completely shocked and agitated. "What!?" I snap. "You mean I had access to one this whole time and nobody said anything?!"

"_You didn't ask." _she replies unmoved at all. I didn't bother staying outraged, there was no point. The LEV rounds the corner and fires. I use the shield, that I just found out about…, and block the attack.

The shield was much larger than I thought it would be as its half circle shape protected the entire front of Antaeus, _Standing up_–most shields on Orbital Frames, the ones that had them, only covered their front when they somewhat scrunch their legs up.

I drop the shield and dash downward under the LEV just as it fires again, the beam hits the building behind where I had been a mere second earlier. I do a rolling dash up and hover above the LEV, channeling a burst of energy into both blades. The LEV turns to fire but is too late. Both blades slice full force into the LEV with great power. The LEV splits into pieces at its upper torso and midsection before shortly short-circuiting and exploding into smaller pieces.

"_I detect no more hostile LEV's nearby."_

Harwell's voice echoes throughout the arena. _"Nice job, Evans, you tested the Orbital Frame successfully in an urban environment and the results were all that we hoped for." _The environment in the arena starts to shift from its urban city zone into something else. _"Now we'd like to test how well Antaeus performs in a Zero G environment."_

Suddenly the arena changes, becoming darker until there is nothing but black. Slowly the white dots of distant stars begin to take form along with a large object directly ahead. The object then splits into slightly smaller objects that vary in size greatly from each other. The objects rapidly become clearer and clearer until I'm able to quickly make them out. It's a completely unexpected scene. It was a massive graveyard of ships. Past some of the debris of the many wrecked ships here, I could partially see a large space station, or rather large sections of what was left of the station.

It was Cavicks voice I heard this time. _"Beginning test in three...two..on–" _I hear what sounds like an alarm in the background. Suddenly the arena begins to shake, causing the holographic environment begins to shimmer. The shaking stops briefly only to start-up again, this time more violent.

I attempt to call up Harwell to find out what's going on. She doesn't respond. I try again and again, more concerned with each failed attempt until on the seventh try I get through.

A video feed comes up and I become even more concerned as I see the uneasy distraught look on Harwell's face. Something is very wrong. "What's going on out there? Trouble?"

She gives a troubled nod. "The facility's come under attack. It's BAHRAM."

"You're sure?" The look in her eyes reassure me.

"Yes...the...attac–...use–...Orbital Frames." The feed starts to cut out as the arena shook violently; The whole area was being riddled with tremors that were quickly intensifying. "We're...deeper...Inner...safer…"

"Harwell You're breaking up!" I cry frantically. "Harwell!"

"Keep Antaeus safe…" The feed cuts dead.

"Lisana!" It was no use. I slide back in my chair, worried for the doctors safety. But as much as I want to, I can't focus on that now. If BAHRAM is attacking the facility, then there is only one clear reason: They're here for Antaeus.

First things first though, I have to get out of here. I look around for a way out, but with the simulated environment still on, I couldn't see any. Suddenly an explosion rocks the arena, and a part of the ceiling comes crashing down and three unmanned Orbital Frames I recognize as Raptors come down through the hole and into the arena.

"_Engaging lock-on."_

"Alright…" I half growl, half mutter. "Let's see what you got!" I charge at them full speed, blades ready to strike…


End file.
